Story Of Sakura Haruno
by Apri-chan uchiha strife
Summary: Saya gak pinter bikin summary.  Intinya cerita ini mengisahkan tentang persahabatan antara sakura haruno dan naruto uzumaki yang berubah perasaan menjadi perasaan cinta.  please RnR,ya?


sHello .

Jumpa lagi dengan saya, si author gaje .

Kali ini saya akan membawakan fic oneshort .

Sebenernya ini adalah fic saya yang udah saya buat 2 tahun yang lalu =.=a. Dan nama pemerannya bukan Sakura dan Naruto kayak gini.

Ehem ehem.

Dari pada nganggur lebih baik fic saya yang lawas di edit aja deh = =a

Please RnR.

Maaf kalau agak jadul T.T

**_Story Of Sakura Haruno_ **

Author : Apri-chan Uciha Strife.

Pairing : SakuXNaru.

Warning : OC,OOC, Geje, Alay, Mungkin bahasanya agak campuran, kissing.

Ranting : T

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sempai

Genre : Romance and Drama

Fandom : Naruto.

Naruto Uzumaki,dia adalah sahabat cowokku satu satunya sekitar sudah 3 tahun aku dan dia bersahabat.

Saat ini kami berdua bersekolah di Konoha High School.

Kami berdua selalu menjalani hari-hari bersama dalam suka maupun duka.

Bagiku, Naruto itu satu-satunya cowok yang paling baik,humoris dan ramah.

Entah mengapa dia seperti itu kepadaku.

Padahal kalau kepada cewek yang lain dia selalu bersikap judes.

Dia itu cowok yang benar-benar aneh,tapi aku selalu nyaman saat berada di sisinya.

Dari sudut gedung olah raga sekolah.

Aku pandangi seorang cowok yang sudah selama 2 tahun ku kagumi.

Dia itu keren,ganteng and jago maen bola basket.

Aku sangat mengagumi dia.

Cowok itu bernama Sasuke Uchiha.

Uchiha-kun adalah salah satu cowok yang memang populer di sekolahku.

Saat ini dia satu angkatan denganku,yaitu kelas 2 SMA.

"Kya. Uchiha-kun" kataku sambil menampilkan wajah yang berbinar-binar.

"Emang apa sih ke istimewan si sasuke itu?" kata Naruto sinis.

"Huft. Naru-nun. Asal kau tahu ya,Uchiha-kun itu adalah cowok yang paling populer di sekolah ini" kataku pada Naruto yang sejak dari tadi menemaniku duduk di sudut ruang olahraga.

"Ia. Aku tahu dia itu popular. Tapi,apa yang membuat para gadis-gadis tergila-gila padanya?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada kesal.

"Biar ku beri tahu ya?. Dia itu keren,ganteng,populer,jago maen basket,dan yang paling membuat aku tergila-gila dia itu berhati dingin. Kyaaa. Pokoknya dia itu tipeku banget,deh!" tuturku dengan wajah yang tambah berbinar-binar.

"Huft. Saku-chan, Saku-chan kau suka tipe cowok yang dingin?" tanyanya.

"Ia" kataku dengan wajah yang masih terus berbinar-binar sambil memandangi gaya Uchiha-kun yang samakin keren.

"Huft. Bad mood!. Bad mood!. Bad mood!" kata Naruto dengan nada yang makin kesal.

"Kyaaa… Keren!" kataku saat melihat Sasuke mencetak skor lagi.

"Agh!. Bad mood!" teriak Naruto.

"Igh, Naruto. Kau apa-apaan sih?. Norak tau teriak-teriak gak jelas kayak gitu!" ucapku sewot.

"Biarin!. aku mau ke kelas dulu,ya?. Bete nih kalau aku ada di sini terus!" ucap Naruto makin sewot.

"Ia. Ia sana!. Hus!. Hus!" kataku mengusir Naruto untuk pergi.

Ada-ada aja sih dia.

Biasanya dia tidak seperti itu kenapa sekarang dia jadi malah sewot banget sih?.

Agh!. Masa bodo,yang penting aku bisa melihat Uchiha-kun dengan leluarsa.

Duk... Duk... Duk.

Tiba-tiba bola basket mengelinding ke arahku.

"Haruno-chan,bisa ambil bola itu kemari?" teriak Uchiha-kun padaku.

"Ia" jawabku dengan senyum yang amat norak.

Akupun mendekati Uchiha-kun.

"Ini bolanya, Uchiha-kun" kataku dengan senyum yang amat sangat norak.

"I-ia .Terimakasih Haruno-chan" katanya dangan nada yang tak nyaman.

"Sama-sama" jawabku sengan lembut.

Kyaaa. kalau di lihat dari dekat dia semakin ganteng.

Uchiha-kun.

Kau benar-benar orang yang paling aku kagumi.

Hanya kau yang sanggup membuatku merasa tergila-gila.

Saat ini dihatiku hanya ada namamu.

…

Setelah aku puas memandangi Uchiha-kun berlatih.

Akupun pergi ke kelasku.

"Naruto-kun" sapaku di depan wajah naruto yang sedang membaca buku di kelas.

"S-Sakura-chan!" ucapnya terbata-bata dengan wajah yang amat memerah.

"Naru-kun. coba tebak, tadi aku bertemu siapa?" kataku dengan wajah genit.

"Hm. Pasti bertemu Sasuke!" katanya dengan nada datar dan tanpa ekspresi.

"Sip!. Seratus untuk Naruto-kun!" kataku dengan semangat kepada Naruto.

"Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke terus yang selalu kau pikirkan. Apa tak ada cowok yang lain yang sedang kau pikirkan?" ucapnya amat kesal.

"Gak!. Cuma Sasuke seorang " ucapku dengan wajah yang amat bodoh yang tersenyum pada Naruto.

Kulihat wajahnya.

Naruto, sepertinya amat marah padaku.

Brak.

Naruto menutup buku yang ia baca dengan keras,dan segera pergi dari hadapanku.

"Naruto-kun!. Tunggu!. kau marah ya?" kataku berusaha mengejarnya.

"Gak kok!" ucapnya bertambah judes padaku.

"Lalu kau ingin pergi kemana?" kataku.

"Ke perpus!. Aku harus mengembalikan buku ini secepatnya!" Kata Naruto dan dia langsung pergi dari hadapanku.

Kenapa?.

Kenapa dia semarah itu saat kau ceritakan tentang Uchiha-kun?.

Padahal dulu dia tak seperti itu.

Naruto kau kenapa?.

Akupun kembali ke dalam kelas dengan kecewa dan dengan perasaan yang bertanya tanya.

Ku duduk di tempat dudukku.

Dan melamuni sosok Naruto yang kini berubah.

"Hai,Saku-chan!" Sapa Ino kepadaku.

"Hai juga" kataku dengan nada yang lemas.

"Hm. Sakura, kenapa si Naruto?. Kok dia kayak berubah gitu sih?" tanya Ino.

"Gak tau tuh!. Anak itu tiba-tiba dia marah gak jelas kayak gitu" tuturku.

". Mungkin apa karena kau setiap hari menceritakan sosok Uchiha-kun yang amat kau kagumi sama Naruto?" kata Ino sok tahu.

"Hm. Ia,setiap hari aku selalu menceritakan Uchiha-kun padanya" ucapku.

"Hehe .Jangan-jangan dia cemburu, tuh" katanya sambil mengodai aku.

"Mungkin. Akh,masa sih?. Dia kan sahabatku?" kataku menyangkal.

"Tapi kan mungkin aja. Dia kan cowok!" katanya menyedakku.

"Ia juga ya?" kataku baru menyadarinya.

"Lagian juga aneh banget kan?. Kalau seorang Naruto Uzumaki yang terkenal sebagai cowok yang judes,tiba-tiba sangat dekat kepada seorang cewek. aku saja sudah berteman dengannya selama 6 tahun, dia masih judes kayak gitu." katanya menceramahiku.

"Ia juga ya!" kataku memikirkan hal itu berulang-ulang.

"Hei. kalian semua lagi ngomongin tentang aku ya?" Tiba-tiba Naruto muncul di belakang kami.

"N-N-Naruto!" ucap kami serentak.

"Ino-chan!. kau apa-apaan ada di kelasku?. Cepat masuk kelasmu sekarang!" sentak Naruto.

"B-Baik naruto!" kata Ino sambil meninggalkan aku dan Naruto.

Dan Naruto langsung duduk di sampingku dengan kesal.

"?" ucapku dengan ragu-ragu.

"Apa?" ucapnya dengan nada yang amat tak perduli.

KRINGGG!

Bel masuk berbunyi. pertanda istirahat telah usai.

"Sakura-chan. Tadi apa yang ingin kau katakan tadi?" kata Naruto.

"Akh!. sudah lah lupakan saja" kataku.

"Hn" gumamnya.

KRING!

Tanpa terasa bel berbunyi lagi bertanda jam pelajaran usai.

"Naruto,tunggu!" kataku sambil mengejar Naruto yang nyelonong terus.

"Naruto, kenapa kau begitu sih?" ucapku dengan nada kesal.

"Aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang,Sakura!" ucapnya dengan nada kesal dan terus menambah kecepatan langkahnya.

"Naruto!. kau marah ya?" kataku dengan wajah memelas sambil mengandeng tangannya.

"Gak. aku gak marah kok,Cuma kesel!"…

"Kesel kenapa?. Karena aku,ya?" kataku sambul mengernyitkan dahi.

"Gak. Bukan kau orangnya kok!" katanya dengan nada yang seperti biasa lagi.

"Oh" kataku agak lega mendengarnya.

"Naruto. Hari ini kau tampak sangat aneh" kataku sambil memandang wajahnya.

"Akh. Aku gak apa-apa kok" katanya dengan wajah memerah.

"Saku-chan,boleh aku Tanya satu hal?" katanya.

"Tanya apa?"

" kau benar-benar sanggat menyukai Sasuke?" tanyanya dengan suara tenang kembali.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum kepadannya.

"Oh" katanya singkat.

"Sakura. Asal kau tahu,sebenarnya sasuke itu…" Naruto menunda pembicaraanya sejenak.

"Uchiha-kun?. kenapa?" tanyaku makin penasaran.

"Sebenarnya,sasuke itu temanku sejak kecil" katanya sambil menghelang nafas panjang.

"Kyaaaa. Yang benar?" kataku dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar lagi.

"Haha. Wajahmu lucu sekali,Saku-chan" katanya sambil tertawa karena melihat wajahku yang memang imut ini (narsis!).

"Igh. Naruto!,aku serius!" kataku memaksa.

"Ia. Ia dia itu temanku sejak kecil" tuturnya dengan nada yang tenang,

"Wah!. Kebetulan" kataku sambil mengorek-korek isi tas untuk mencari-cari kertas dan pulpen.

"Hm. Pertama-tama apa hobynya?" kataku dengan wajah yang ceria sekali.

"Haha. Kau ini ada-ada saja. Kenapa perlu di catat segala?" tanya nya sambil berusaha menahan tawa.

"Ya,perlu donk" ucapku congkak.

"Ayo,Naruto. Sebutkan apa hoby?. Makanan favorit,buku favorit,dan dia punya adik atau kakak berapa?" kataku berapi-api.

"Haha. Maaf ,sakura-chan sebelumnya. aku memang tak tahu biography tentang dia. kalau biography tentang aku,sih pasti aku tahu. Nih,gini nih catet. Pertama, Makanan favoritku mi Ramen. Ayo catat Saku-chan" katanya mengejeknya.

"Naruto!. Aku serius!" kataku ngambek.

"Maaf Sakura-chan, memang aku tak tahu" katanya dengan nada datar.

"Bohong?" ucapku tambah ngambek.

"Emang aku gak tahu,sayang" katanya sambil mencubit pipiku dan lari meninggalkan aku.

"Hei. Naruto,tunggu!.Akan ku hajar kau!" kataku sambil berlari mengejarnya.

"We!. Ayo sini kalau berani!" katanya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya padaku.

"Wah!. Kau nantang ya?. Tak akan ku beri ampun Naruto Uzumaki!" kataku tambah kesal.

Siang itu, kita berdua bercanda di sepanjang jalan menuju ke rumah.

Aku senang bisa bercanda bersama Naruto lagi.

Bersama Naruto yang dulu aku kenal.

Malam harinya.

Ku rebahkan tubuh di atas tempat tidur.

Entah mengapa malam ini aku hanya memikirkan Naruto

Cuma Naruto.

aku jatuh cinta padanya?.

Habisnya,biasanya setiap malam aku hanya memikirkan Uchiha-kun saja sih.

Hehe. Aku masih ingat betul kejadian tadi siang.

Tadi siang, Naruto memanggil aku dengan kata 'sayang'.

Duh,kenapa ya di panggil dengan sebutan itu saja aku senangnya selangit ?.

Agh. Sudahlah,malam ini aku ingin sekali memimpikan seseorang yang amat mencintaiku.

Ku banggun dari tempat tidurku dengan senyuman yang amat ceria.

Takku sangka tadi malam aku hanya memimpikan Naruto.

Apa aku benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta padanya?

Kyaaa!. Naruto uzumaki, kau harus bertanggung jawab karena kau telah membuat aku jatuh cinta padamu!.

Ku datang ke sekolah dengan wajah ceria.

"Sakura-chan" Sapa Naruto dari kejauhan sambil tersenyum kepadaku.

"Hai!" aku membalas sapaanya.

Kami berduapun memasuki lingkungan sekolah bersama-sama.

"Sakura. Hm. ngomong-ngomong hari ini ada pr gak?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hm. Kayaknya ada deh" kataku sambil mengingat-ingat.

"Pr apa?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Apa kau tak belajar semalam?" tanya ku.

"Hehe. Engak,aku gak belajar" katanya sambil menjulurkan lidah padaku.

"Woo. Dasar!" kataku mengejeknya.

"By the way. Emang PR apa?" tanyanya.

"PR fisika" kataku.

"Hehe. Boleh liat gak nih PR nya?" katanya.

"Boleh,kok " katanya sambil tersenyum pada Naruto.

Hari ini entah mengapa hatiku sangat nyaman.

Bahkan lebih nyaman jika aku di samping Naruto.

Pelajaran,demi pelajaran disekolah aku lalui selalu bersama Naruto.

Bel istirahat berbunyi nyaring.

Dan seperti biasa setiap istirahat aku selalu ada di gedung olahraga sekolah untuk melihat Uchiha-kun.

Seperti biasa. Naruto masih setia menemaniku.

Dan aku masih sanggat antusias untuk memandangi Uchiha-kun,dengan wajah yang masih berbinar-binar.

Tiba-tiba Uchiha-kun menghentikan permainan bola basketnya. dan memilih beristirahat di dekat bangku yang aku dan Naruto duduki.

Aku sangat senang sekali, saat dia berada di dekatku.

Sementara Naruto semakin kesal.

Saat ini wajah Uchiha-kun terlihat sangat memerah.

"Hai" sapa Uchiha-kun sambil mengusap keringatnya menggunakan handuk.

"Hai juga" kataku dengan pipi memerah.

"Hn. Ku rasa,kau ini sering melihat aku berlatih di sini,ya?" tanyanya padaku sambil tersenyum padaku.

"I-I-Ia" kataku gugup,dengan wajah yang amat merona merah.

"Haha. Kau itu, gadis yang amat lucu,ya?" katanya menertawakan wajah bodohku ini.

Aku hanya diam saja,dan wajahku makin memerah.

Sementara itu Naruto makin jengkel.

"Haruno-chan" katanya.

"Apa?" kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Entah mengapa. Semenjak aku melihatmu yang sering memendangku, aku mulai menyukaimu" katanya dengan romantis sambil mengenggam tangganku.

Dia sangat romantis sekali

Kyaaa. Wajahku memerah lagi .

"Haruno-chan. Kau adalah gadis termanis yang pernah aku lihat. Rambutmu yang berwarna pink selalu menarik hatiku untuk lebih menyukaimu. Aku tak peduli kalau kau menyukaiku atau tidak. tapi ,sebenarnya aku sudah lama jatuh cinta padamu" sambungnya dengan wajah yang merona merah.

Kyaaaa.

"Sekarang. Apa kau mempunyai perasaan itu juga?" sambungnya.

Kyaaaa.

"I-Ia" jawabku terbata-bata dengan wajah seperti kepiting rebus.

Tiba-tiba Naruto meninggalkan aku dengan kesal.

Sementara itu,teman-teman sekolah yang lain yang kebetulan ada di gedung olahraga juga menyoraki kami berdua.

Wajahku dan Uchiha-kun berubah menjadi memerah.

"Ayo. Buat apa lama-lama kalau kalian saling suka ayo cepat jadian. ya gak teman-teman?" teriak salah seorang anak cowok,dan yang lainnya menyetujuinnya.

"Nah. sekarang maukah kau jadi kekasihku?" kata Uchiha-kun padaku.

Jika aku menerima tawaran Uchiha-kun. lalu, Naruto bagaimana?.

Kalau aku tak menerima tawaran Uchiha-kun. Apa Naruto juga menyukaiku?

Tapi yang sekarang ada di hatiku Cuma Naruto.

Hanya Naruto!.

"Uchiha-kun. Sebelumnya aku minta maaf. Memang sebenarnya aku sangat menyukaimu. Tapi..." kataku dengan berat hati.

"Tapi,apa Haruno?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Tapi. Tapi,sebenarnya rasa suka ku ini sudah lama hilang!. Maaf,ya Uchiha-kun" kataku dengan perasaan makin berat.

"Lalu?" katanya kecewa.

"Sekarang,aku sedang menyukai seseorang yang amat dekat dengan aku!. Maaf ya Uchiha-kun. Maaf aku harus pergi dulu" kataku sambil berlari meninggalkan Uchiha-kun dan keluar dari kerumunan orang banyak.

Naruto!.

Dimana kau?.

Aku berlari untuk mencari Naruto.

Aku berlari terus di koridor sekolah.

Sudahku tanyakan kepada semua orang,tapi tak juga ku temui.

Hingga aku lari ke atap sekolah.

Dan ku lihat ada seorang cowok berambut pirang, yang sedang berdiri di pinggir atap gedung sekolah.

Jangan-jangan dia ingin bunuh diri gara-gara aku!.

"Naruto!" teriakku.

Dan cowok itu menengok ke arahku.

Aku berlari mendekatinya dan langsung memeluknya dari belakang.

"Naruto?. Ku mohon jangan bunuh diri!" teriakku.

Naruto melepaskan pelukanku.

"Kau ini apa-apaan?. Bukannya kau bersama Sasuke ?" sentaknya.

"A-Aku sudah tidak menyukai Uchiha-kun lagi,Naruto!. Dan, sekarang aku malah jatuh cinta padamu!" sentakku.

Perasaanku tiba-tiba meluap,hatiku bagai teriris belati.

Aku tak ingin kehilangan Naruto!.

Tanpa disadari air mata membasahi pipiku.

"Aku. Aku lebih mencintamu!" kataku jujur.

Seluruh wajahku memerah.

"Hehe. Sakura,jangan sampai menangis seperti itu donk. Kau itu seperti anak kecil saja!. Lagi pula siapa yang mau bunuh diri?. Aku ke sini karena ingin melihat pemandangan konohagakure yang indah saja,bodoh!" katanya sambil membelai rambutku dan memelukku.

"Aku juga sebenarnya sangat, sangat dan sangat menyukaimu. Rasaku malebihi rasa suka mu kepadaku" katanya dengan nada yang tenang.

"Sakura… aku mencintaimu" katanya dengan suara lembut.

Akupun merasa senang dan tenang berada di pelukan Naruto.

Naruto sanggat mencintaiku dan akupun juga mencintainya.

"Naruto"

"hn?".

"Sakit."…

"Sakit kenapa?"..

"Kau memelukku terlalu erat, Naruto!"

sentakku.

"Eh,ia maaf. Maaf" katanya sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Naruto… " kataku dengan nada normal.

"Apa lagi?. Padahal aku sudah melepaskanmu!" katanya.

"Naruto,kenapa kau menyukaiku?" tanyaku penasaran.

"karena kau itu…" ucapannya berhenti.

"Aku apa?" kataku penuh denga pertanyaan.

"Kau itu. Hm. Kau itu mirip seperti anak anjing betinaku yang imut,itu" tuturnya ceplas ceplos.

"Oh" kataku kecewa.

Rasanya jika aku di bilang seperti itu saat aku menyatakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya.

Hatiku sanggat terluka!.

Dan,air mata ini keluar lagi dari mataku.

"Loh,kenapa kau nagis lagi?. Hm, Sakura aku hanya bercanda kok. kau itu cewek yang benar-benar aku suka apa lagi saat kau manja aku sangat menyukaimu. Jadi itu alasannya" katanya berusaha menenangkan aku.

"Naruto" kataku sambil memeluknya lagi.

"Hn. Sakura. Kenapa kau menyukai ku?" katanya sambil membelai rambutku lagi.

"Hn. rahasia donk" kataku dengan senyum jahil.

"Ah!. Ayo beritahu aku, Sakura" katanya sambil memohon.

"Agh!. Gak,gak akan!" kataku mengejeknya.

Lalu,Kami berdua bercanda bersama.

Sebenarnya aku menyukai Naruto,karena juga aku tak tahu apa penyebabnya.

Tapi yang pasti perasaanku penuh untuknya.

I love Uzumaki Naruto.

_The End_

Terimakasih yang udah baca fic saya yang ceritanya cukup singkat dan gak bermutu di tambah pairingnya bukan pairing favorit, ini -membungkuk-.

Walau begitu ada satu permintaan yang saya ajukan.

Permintaan saya adalah tolong beri review atau bahkan flame aja deh T^T.

Akhir kata, sampai jumpa di fic saya selanjutnya ^^v


End file.
